Dans un monde comme dans l'autre (Edolas Gale one shot)
by LevyLily
Summary: (Édolas Gale/Gajevy one shot) Quelques mois après le départ d'Earthland Fairy Tail, Edolas Gajeel va à la rencontre de la mécanicienne de Fairy Tail qui, selon ses sources, aurait découvert une nouvelle source d'énergie. Mais là où il croyait avoir une simple discussion d'affaires, Gajeel se voit entraîné dans bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru par la rencontre de la bouillante Levy.


**Bonjour à tous ! :D**

 **Ça fait plusieurs mois déjà que l'idée de cette histoire me trotte dans la tête. Bien que j'écrives habituellement des histoires de longue durée, j'avais envie cette fois de me laisser aller avec un petit one shot !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierai ! Laissez-moi un commentaire me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

 **Lily xxxx**

Le jeune homme marcha un moment, prenant le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Étant journaliste, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux après tout, recueillir des informations, analyser ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et il y avait tellement de choses différentes à observer à Édolas… Les rivières qui flottaient gracieusement, à peine quelques mois plus tôt, poursuivaient maintenant leur flot au sol. Quant à Extalia ayant toujours surplombé Édolas jusque-là, elle n'était maintenant qu'un vague souvenir.

Gajeel pouvait facilement passer des nombreuses heures comme ça à rêvasser et réfléchir sur toutes sortes de sujet, mais fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il atteint finalement sa destination : un drôle de bâtiment dont la forme rappelait celle d'un arbre. À son sommet, l'emblème qu'exposait fièrement la guilde pouvait maintenant être exposé en toute légalité. Le journaliste avait souvent entendu parler de Fairy Tail. Il avait même eu l'occasion d'apporter son aide à la version d' _Earthland_ , notamment à son alter ego. C'était toutefois la première fois qu'il entrait directement en contact avec la guilde d'Édolas.

Au moment où Gajeel allait ouvrir la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement, une jeune femme blonde en sortant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc en le voyant.

\- Bonjour madame, dit-il de son habituel ton professionnel sans se préoccuper de la brusque façon dont il avait été accueilli, je cherche une dénommée Levy. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était membre de Fairy Tail.

Au nom de Levy, la jeune femme grimaça.

\- Tu ne peux pas la manquer, c'est la fille désagréable aux cheveux bleus dans le fond, dit-elle rapidement.

Puis elle se retourna vers l'intérieur de la guilde et cria :

\- Natsu ! J'ai pas toute la journée ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Oui j'arrive ! S'écria un garçon aux cheveux saumon qui semblait à la fois terrorisé et heureux à l'idée de suivre la jeune femme blonde.

Voyant les deux jeunes gens s'éloigner sans se préoccuper de lui, Gajeel décida d'entrer dans la guilde. Un chaos évident régnait dans la pièce, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Autant il était soigneusement organisé avec ses propres choses, autant il ne se préoccupait pas du désordre autour de lui. Il parvint donc à rejoindre la jeune femme dans le fond de la guilde qui travaillait sur quelque chose de mécanique dont il ignorait l'utilité. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, se dit-il.

\- Miss Levy ?

Aucune réponse. Soit elle ne l'avait pas entendu, soit elle l'ignorait tout simplement. Il se racla donc la gorge avant de l'interpeller de nouveau. Puis elle posa sa clef anglaise et leva sur lui un regard ennuyé.

\- Hum ? L'invita-t-elle à parler.

\- Eum… Vous êtes miss Levy ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Juste Levy, trancha-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Et bien, juste Levy, commença-t-il, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais réussi à faire fonctionner une magic-mobile avec une autre source d'énergie que la magie… quoi que ça ne s'appelle plus vraiment une magic-mobile sans magi…

Il fut interrompu par la jeune femme, maintenant debout, qui le plaqua violemment au mur d'un de ses avant-bras.

\- Où as-tu entendu ça ? Aboya-t-elle.

Gajeel avait peine à croire à quelle point une si petite personne pouvait avoir une telle force. Il devait regarder vers le sol, la dépassant d'une bonne tête, pour pouvoir rencontrer son regard et pourtant, elle le regardait de la même manière qu'un colosse l'aurait fait. Il ne laissa cependant pas paraitre son étonnement et lui répondit de son calme habituel.

\- Je suis journaliste, Édolas n'a pas de secret pour moi.

\- Et bien garde ça secret justement et fiche le camp.

\- En fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu peux réparer à peu près n'importe quoi et avec cette nouvelle source d'énergie, j'aimerais que tu répares ma moto.

Elle eut un rire ironique.

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas partager mon idée tout de suite. Pas question que je me mette à jouer les mécanos pour tout le monde !

\- Même pas pour ça ? Demanda-t-il en déposant une bourse pleine de pièces d'or devant elle.

Sa curiosité piquée, elle desserra sa prise sur lui et se mit à jeter un œil dans le sac. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de convoitise.

\- Peut-être que tu es intéressent après tout, dit-elle simplement avant de reprendre sa clef anglaise et de se pencher de nouveau sur son travail. Apporte-moi ta moto demain et je vais t'arranger ça.

\- Eum… merci ? Dit-il sans vraiment savoir s'il devait être insulté ou simplement se contenter d'être heureux qu'elle accepte de l'aider.

Puis il partit de la guilde, décidant d'ignorer le comportement de cette étrange fille. Après tout, ça en valait la peine, le manque de transport rapide pesant énormément sur l'efficacité de son travail.

* * *

 _** Le lendemain **_

Levy ouvrit la porte de la guilde à la volée. Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Jet et Droy lui avaient _encore_ demandé de sortir avec elle. Ils n'en avaient pas marre d'être rejetés ? Ils avaient beau être ses plus proches amis dans la guilde, elle détestait lorsqu'ils essayaient de la séduire. Malheureusement, ils ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'elle ne les considèrerait jamais autrement que comme de bons amis. Lorsqu'elle sorti de la guilde pour prendre l'air, elle tomba nez à nez avec Gajeel.

« Merde, je l'avais oublié celui-là » pensa-t-elle en se rappelant qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui apporter sa moto aujourd'hui.

\- De mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois, laissa-t-il tomber.

\- J'espère que tu ne base pas tes talents de journaliste sur ta perspicacité, grommela-t-elle.

\- Tu reconnais que j'ai un talent, c'est déjà ça, sourit-il.

\- Tch. Tu m'énerves encore plus que les deux autres, marmonna-t-elle en tirant sa moto vers un petit atelier qu'elle s'était improvisé à l'arrière de la guilde.

Puis elle se mit à travailler sans lui adresser un mot de plus. Quant à Gajeel, il s'assit sur une souche non loin de là et se mit à gribouiller dans son calepin. Probablement qu'il écrivait un autre de ses stupides articles. « Au moins il ne me dérange pas » pensa-t-elle. Cependant, sa tranquillité ne fut pas éternelle et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que sa concentration ne soit rompue, non pas par Gajeel, mais par cette stupide Lucy.

\- Tu as encore refusé un rendez-vous à ce qu'il parait ? La nargua la jeune femme.

\- Moi au moins on m'invite, pas comme une idiote blonde que je connais ! S'exclama Levy, semblant jeter des couteaux avec ses yeux.

\- Tsss. Comme si j'étais jalouse de ces deux-là. Mais tu sais, tu devrais peut-être considérer leur invitation… aussi minable qu'ils puissent être, ce sont probablement les seules personnes assez imbéciles pour considérer être avec toi.

\- Oh ! Comme si ton petit chien de poche apeuré était un meilleur parti. Retourne donc le voir, je suis certaine que Natsu te cherche partout !

Gajeel, tenant trop à la vie pour s'interposer entre les deux, fut donc témoin d'une longue engueulade entre les deux rivales. Lorsque Lucy fut partie et que Levy fut calme, du moins plus calme, il tenta de lui adresser la parole.

\- Tu sais, si tu n'as pas envie de sortir avec eux, pourquoi tu ne leur en parle pas tout simplement.

Elle laissa tomber son outil avant de le fusiller de son regard.

\- Si j'étais toi, je me mêlerais de mes affaires, aboya-t-elle.

Son regard était clair, s'il continuait se de mêler de sa vie privée, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Cependant, sa curiosité, son plus grand point faible, était trop grande. Cette fille était un mystère pour lui et il voulait en savoir plus.

\- Et tu vas me faire croire qu'avec ce regard, tu ne les effraie pas suffisamment pour qu'ils arrêtent de te harceler ?

À ça, elle se leva d'un bond, plaquant son avant-bras sur son torse comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Seulement, contrairement à la dernière fois, aucun mur ne le retient et il bascula sur le dos en bas de la souche sur laquelle il était posé. À la surprise de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas ce regard apeuré qu'arborait à peu près chaque personne qui la mettait en colère.

\- Apparemment tu n'as pas peur toi, laissa-t-elle tomber en le regardant de haut alors qu'il demeurait au sol.

\- Gihi, peut-être.

\- Dans tous les cas, c'est pas un intello comme toi qui va régler mon problème.

\- Et en quoi celle qui a carrément découvert une nouvelle source d'énergie n'est pas une intello ?

Elle se remit à l'ignorer. Cependant, Gajeel peut remarquer une petite teinte rosée sur ses joues avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Il ignora toutefois si c'était dû à la colère ou à autre chose.

\- Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre… ils vont finir par comprendre non ?

\- T'es toujours aussi emmerdant ? S'exclama Levy qui en avait marre du sujet et de se faire faire la morale par ce gars qui croyait tout connaitre sur tout.

\- Penses-y un peu. Il y a plein de gars dans ta guilde. Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec un d'eux et peu importe qui veut sortir avec toi devrait comprendre le message une fois pour toute.

\- Aucun de ces idiots ne mérite mon temps, dit-elle avec agacement en s'attaquant aux dernières retouches sur le moteur de la moto.

À ce commentaire, Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et dire que ça vient du cerveau derrière toutes ces inventions, marmonna-t-il. T'as qu'à prétendre un rendez-vous. Pas besoin de sortir réellement avec lui ! S'exclama-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse lui crier dessus de nouveau.

Plutôt que de renouveler son regard meurtrier ou de littéralement l'attaquer cette fois-ci, elle sembla considérer l'idée.

\- Ça ne serait crédible avec aucun membre de Fairy Tail, marmonna-t-elle, pensant tout haut.

Puis un sourire apparut sur son visage. Un sourire angélique… trop angélique. Mais à quoi pensait-elle enfin ? Puis elle vissa un dernier boulon et se releva, poussant sa moto jusqu'à lui sans quitter ce sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Terminé ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une joie inquiétante.

\- Eum… merci beaucoup, dit-il hésitant, sortant de sa poche la somme promise.

\- Donc on se voit demain, 19 heures.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il confus.

\- La deuxième partie de ton paiement, dit-elle en arrachant la bourse pleine de pièces de ses mains. Tu vas m'emmener dans un rendez-vous et décourager Jet et Droy.

\- Attends une minute ! S'opposa-t-il, je te paye plus qu'assez avec tout ça.

\- C'est ton idée, monsieur je sais tout.

\- Quand j'ai dit de sortir avec quelqu'un, je ne parlais pas de _moi_ , se découragea-t-il.

Levy avait repris son fameux regard menaçant.

\- C'est ça ou je défais mon travail, dit-elle de manière catégorique.

\- T'es dure en affaire toi, soupira-t-il.

\- Demain, 19 heures, à la guilde. Et tâche d'organiser quelque chose digne du gentleman que tu es ! Je veux en mettre plein la vue pour qu'ils se taisent une fois pour toute !

Sur ce, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna, abandonnant un Gajeel qui ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait ce qui venait de se passer. Sans compter que ce clin d'œil, ayant clairement pour but de le narguer, lui laissait une étrange sensation au creux du ventre. Il soupira. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer ?

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais à un rendez-vous avec lui, soupira Levy avant de se rendre à la guilde.

Puis voyant Jet et Droy qui l'attendaient à la guilde, elle se rappelait pourquoi elle avait consenti à un tel plan.

\- Hey Levy ! Dirent-ils en cœur, tentant de garder cet air assuré qu'ils exposaient à tous les autres membres de la guilde.

\- Salut les gars, dit-elle platement.

Elle espérait tellement pouvoir simplement trainer avec ses amis comme dans le bon vieux temps sans avoir à toujours craindre qu'ils ne lui fassent des avances.

\- As-tu envie de faire quelque chose avec moi ce soir ? Avança Jet.

\- À moins que t'aies envie qu'on aille quelque part, s'immisça Droy.

\- Désolé les gars, ce soir j'ai un rendez-vous, dit-elle d'un air indifférent.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils. C'est qui ce type que je lui montre ma façon de penser ! Beugla Jet en frappant son poing dans sa main libre.

\- On parle de moi ? Demanda Gajeel qui venait d'arriver.

Bien que Levy s'attendes à ce qu'il respecte son engagement forcé, elle fut soulagée qu'il choisisse cet instant pour arriver.

\- Gajeel ! Tu es là ! S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus d'un faux entrain.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est avec lui que tu sors ! S'emporta Droy prêt à le frapper.

Levy leva les yeux au ciel, prête à intervenir pour défendre le journaliste qui l'accompagnait, mais ce dernier n'eut étonnamment pas besoin de son aide.

\- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il de son éternel calme en soutenant le regard que Jet et Droy lui jetaient.

Puis, profitant de la surprise des deux qui étaient rarement défiés de la sorte, il tendit son coude à Levy pour qu'elle y passe son bras. Elle s'exécuta, poussant même l'audace jusqu'à enlacer son deuxième bras autour de celui étonnamment musclé de Gajeel. Dans quelles circonstances un intellectuel comme Gajeel avait-il développé une telle masse musculaire ? Puis elle l'entendit lui souffler à l'oreille :

\- J'ai pensé t'apporter des fleurs, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas ton genre.

Elle sourit intérieurement à ce commentaire, mais se contenta de lui dire :

\- J'espère que tu as mis le paquet pour notre rendez-vous, car c'est pratiquement certain qu'ils vont nous suivre. Ça m'a déjà surprise qu'ils ne t'aient pas attaqué…

\- C'est tellement gentil de m'avoir prévenu que je risquais de me prendre un coup pour t'aider avec tes problèmes amoureux, ironisa-t-il.

À ce commentaire, Levy émit un petit rire.

\- Tu n'as pas eu besoin que je te prévienne, dit-elle. Où as-tu appris à garder ton calme comme ça ?

\- Ça a toujours été dans ma nature, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, j'ai pu me pratiquer hier. Une fille m'a terrorisée et m'a convaincu de lui organiser un faux rendez-vous, tu te rends compte ?

\- Vraiment ? Rit Levy.

\- Alors ? Où as-tu prévu m'emmener ?

\- Et bien tu m'as dit d'être romantique alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Allez viens ! Dit-il en l'entrainant jusqu'à un bloc appartement dans la partie de la ville qui a été récemment reconstruite.

\- Un bloc appartement ? Dit Levy avant de lui frapper violemment le bras. C'est ça pour toi le romantisme ? Pas étonnant que tu sois encore célibataire…

\- Aille ! Attends voir ! Dit-il, agrippant son douloureux bras de sa main opposée.

Puis il sorti sa clef et la fit entrer dans l'immeuble. Agacée, Levy s'attendait à ce qu'il la mène jusqu'à son appartement, mais il la fit plutôt montrer jusqu'au toit où tout était préparé pour qu'ils profitent d'un souper au clair de lune, une chandelle brillant déjà sur la table.

\- C'est parfait, souffla-t-elle émerveillée. Les gars devraient y croire, se ravisa-t-elle, retrouvant son air détaché habituel.

* * *

Gajeel leva les yeux devant cette attitude qu'elle se bornait de conserver. Il ne put cependant contenir un petit sourire à l'idée d'avoir soutiré une telle expression chez elle. Il rougit quelque peu en se surprenant à vouloir provoquer cette mignonne expression de nouveau. Puis il annonça qu'il allait revenir, descendant à son appartement pour chercher les plats qu'il avait cuisiné. Gajeel ignorait toujours d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'était donné tant de mal pour un faux rendez-vous, mais plus il passait de temps avec cette minuscule bombe à retardement, plus il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

Il lui fallut deux aller-retours jusqu'à son appartement pour apporter tout ce qu'il avait préparé. Puis il s'assit devant Levy qui avait déjà commencé à remplir son assiette.

\- J'allais te proposer de te servir, mais je crois que tu as déjà compris le principe, la nargua-t-il.

Devant son absence de réponse, il poursuivit.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'aimes faire à part de la mécanique ? Avança-t-il.

\- Tu sais, ils peuvent nous voir, mais pas nous entendre, dit-elle, prenant tout juste la peine de finir sa bouchée. T'es pas obligé de forcer la conversation.

\- Toujours aussi dure d'approche, soupira-t-il. Tant qu'à passer la soirée ensemble, autant la rendre la plus agréable possible.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je peux passer une soirée agréable avec toi ? Laissa-t-elle tomber.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Gajeel de ne rien répondre. Aussi intrigante que puisse être cette fille, elle commençait à lui tomber sur les nerfs et ça, c'était un exploit dans son cas. Puis, elle se mit à rire… sérieusement ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Dit-il, tentant le plus possible de garder son calme.

\- Je ne croyais pas voir le jour où tu serais fâché ! Rit-elle.

\- T'es énervante, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis fâché.

\- Pour les gens normaux, je n'appellerais pas ça fâché, mais pour toi…

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ça ?

\- Comprends ce que tu veux, monsieur le journaliste, l'agaça-t-elle.

Puis, après un autre moment de silence, elle ajouta.

\- Lire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lire… tu sais, ces choses faites en papier ?

\- Je sais ce que sont les livres, s'exaspéra Gajeel.

\- La réponse à ta question, précisa-elle. Je lis beaucoup dans mes temps libres.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas du genre à lire, mais en même temps, ça fait beaucoup de sens, sourit-il.

Le sourire de la jeune femme tomba de nouveau, toujours cet air méfiant au visage.

\- Mais veux-tu bien te calmer ! Ça semble simplement normal que tu aimes les livres vu les merveilles que tu réussis à bâtir seulement avec tes idées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais à la mécanique toi ?

\- Pas grand-chose, je dois l'avouer. Mais je sais reconnaitre ce qui est complexe et je sais que quelqu'un de profession ne pourrait même pas reproduire la moitié de ce que tu crées.

À sa plus grande satisfaction, il put soutirer de nouveau cette adorable expression chez elle alors qu'elle se mit à rougir, tentant d'agir comme si rien n'était.

\- Allez viens, dit-il en se levant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Viens, je te dis !

Puis il descendit jusqu'au quatrième étage avant de s'arrêter devant son appartement. Après avoir déverrouillé la porte, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui l'avait suivi avec réticence.

\- Ferme les yeux, lui indiqua-t-il.

À cette commande, elle se figea. Fidèle à lui-même, il ne perdit pas son calme et attendit qu'elle s'exécute.

\- Si tu essais quelque chose de louche, je te préviens, je te casse quelque chose.

\- Veux-tu bien cesser d'être paranoïaque à la fin, soupira-t-il en lui prenant le poignet.

Dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau de la jeune femme, cette dernière se déroba, lui assénant un violent coup de poing au visage qui le fit tomber la renverse.

\- T'es folle ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en tenant sa joue déjà enflée de sa main droite. C'est quoi ton problème ? Je voulais simplement te guider !

Réalisant qu'elle avait réagi avec beaucoup trop d'intensité, son visage devint écarlate.

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Tu sais, je ne te veux pas de mal, dit-il radoucit, comme si elle ne venait pas de littéralement l'attaquer.

Toujours aussi embarrassée, Levy se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement sans invitation. Lorsqu'il la rejoint, il la trouva dans la cuisine, fouillant partout à la recherche de glace. Puis elle le força à s'assoir, prenant place en face de lui pour lui faire une compresse.

La joue de Gajeel était très douloureuse, mais malgré la douleur renouvelée lorsqu'elle appuya un peu trop brusquement la glace sur sa blessure, il n'était pas dérangé par l'action. Au contraire, une étrange sensation s'empara de lui alors que la jeune femme, si près de lui, le fixait avec des yeux inquiets… de beaux grands yeux noisette. Puis il fut tiré de la contemplation lorsqu'il la vit marmonner quelque chose, sans comprendre.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il.

Son visage rougit encore plus.

\- Tu vas vraiment me faire répéter ça ? Dit-elle, mi gênée, mi agacée.

Puis elle soupira et répéta rapidement, marmonnant pratiquement.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé.

Cette simple phrase fut suffisante pour renouveler le sourire sur les lèvres de Gajeel. Puis, lorsqu'elle déposa le sac de glace, il se leva, l'invitant à fermer les yeux de nouveau.

\- Je peux te guider cette fois ? Demanda-t-il avant d'oser faire quoi que ce soit.

Embarrassée, elle leva le bras, l'invitant à la guider. Prenant sa main, il l'attira jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

L'expression qu'il vit sur le visage de la jeune femme en valait la peine. Il s'attendait presque à la voir sautiller comme une petite fille devant un tas de friandises alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux sur une des plus grandes collections de livres qu'elle ait jamais vues.

\- Ne me dis pas que tous ces livres sont à toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en dévorant des yeux la pièce.

\- Gihi, travailler en journaliste à ses avantages, sourit-il.

\- Mais _tout ça_ ? J'ignorais que quelqu'un pouvait avoir plus de livres que moi !

\- Tu peux m'en emprunter si tu veux…

Si possible, ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus.

\- Vraiment ?

Lui donnant son approbation d'un hochement de tête, il la vit se plonger de nouveau dans la contemplation des livres à la recherche d'exemplaires à choisir. Puis elle tomba sur une sorte de scrapbook contenant une innombrable quantité d'articles de journaux.

\- C'est quoi tout ça, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu collectionnes les articles de journaux d'un sujet en particulier ?

\- Plein de sujets en fait, mais ils ont effectivement un point en commun.

Après l'avoir questionné du regard, Levy retourna son attention sur la signature des articles.

\- C'est toi qui a écrit tout ça ? Dit-elle d'un air impressionné.

Puis il se mit à lui parler des diverses enquêtes qu'il avait menées dans le cadre de son travail. Avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient installés sur le divan du salon, discutant depuis de longues heures sur toutes sortes de sujets. C'est alors que Levy prit enfin conscience de l'heure qu'il était.

\- Il est plus de minuit ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Et alors, sourit Gajeel.

\- Nous avons passé pratiquement tout le rendez-vous à l'intérieur où personne peut nous voir, dit-elle.

\- Mais au moins tu as passé une soirée agréable avec moi pas vrai ? Dit-il en faisant référence à leur conversation de plus tôt.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire, dit-elle simplement.

Puis il alla la reconduire à la porte de son immeuble.

\- T'es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je reconduise chez toi ?

\- Je sais me défendre, répondit-elle.

\- Oui, ça je sais, dit-il en se prenant la joue, le geste faisant rire la jeune femme. Tu crois que ça a fonctionné ? Demanda-t-il à propos de leur plan de décourager Jet et Droy.

À cette question, Levy soupira.

\- Regarde derrière les arbres là-bas.

\- Au plus grand étonnement du jeune homme, il put apercevoir deux silhouettes à l'endroit indiqué par Levy.

\- Je vois. Nous sommes face à un problème plus grand que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- Il reste une chose que nous n'avons pas essayée.

\- Quoi ?

Sans attendre plus, il fut tiré vers le bas par le col de sa chemise avant que ses lèvres n'entrent en contact avec celle de Levy. S'il avait senti cette étrange sensation dans son estomac plus tôt, là, son ventre était carrément en fusion, son cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il fondait dans un baiser qu'il n'aurait même pas cru apprécier la veille. Certes, elle lui avait définitivement tapé dans l'œil dès leur première rencontre, mais jamais il n'aurait cru l'apprécier autrement que physiquement.

Lorsqu'elle se retira, elle fixa ses pieds, embarrassée.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont compris maintenant, dit-elle faiblement.

Le cœur de Gajeel se serra en se rappelant que la seule raison d'être de ce rendez-vous était de décourager les deux autres.

\- Ouais, je crois que tu n'auras plus besoin de moi maintenant, dit-il déçu.

\- Mais on devrait quand même refaire ça, de temps en temps… juste pour être certains…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour redonner le sourire à Gajeel qui savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas réellement besoin d'un autre faux rendez-vous.

\- Quand tu veux, dit-il souriant.

Ainsi donc, ils se séparèrent, chacun portant un sourire aux lèvres, chacun pouvant encore sentir la présence de leur baisé sur celles-ci. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait tout à fait encore ce qui allait se développer entre eux et aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'en ce moment même, une telle complicité était en train de fleurir entre leurs homonymes d' _Earthland_.


End file.
